Mi Muerte, Su Muerte
by ArthemisaVeindeck
Summary: One-Shot. Bella no pudo llegar a salvar a Edward en Volterrea, y se vio obligada a vivir sin el...ahora es tiempo de dejar todo atras, y llegar a su cielo. Pero...¿Que cielo vale si el no esta?. Lean y dejen Review n.n


**Bueno, se que muchos me van a odiar despues de esto. pero la idea se metio y yo la escribi. :p Ya sobra decir que los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para este One-shot**

**sin mas los dejo!!, con la peticion de que me den su opinion, apretandole a ese lindo boton verde. (amenazas cortas...plis n.n') See ya!**

**Mi Muerte, Su muerte**

Podía sentir cada articulación en mi, electrizándose de dolor. Era irónico, llevaba más de 50 años caminando como una sonámbula, como muerta. Y ahora que por fin la muerte había decido dejarme hacer esperar. Me sentía más viva, mas unida a este mundo.

Tal vez porque mi cuerpo inconscientemente se quería aferrar a la vida, pero yo, no. Yo ansiaba la muerte. Ansiaba por fin dejar estar burda imitación de vida, deseaba poder cerrar los ojos y pensar. Que una vez allá donde quiera que fuera, podría descansar ¿sería eso posible para mí?

No, definitivamente no. Mi ideal de cielo estaba esfumado. Hecho cenizas y desaparecido en el aire. Suspire. Con fuerza monumental me levante de la pequeña cama que había en mi casa.

Después de tanto tiempo, seguía estando en Forks. Era curioso ver que después de tanto que había repudiado este pequeño pueblo, hubiese terminado al final en este. Mis días contados aquí. Mis días felices aquí. Tal vez fuera lógico, después de todo. El principio de mi vida había comenzado en este pueblo y era evidente que terminara igual. Y lo más importante, aquí había comenzado a apreciar la vida de verdad, y aquí había comenzado a marchitarme.

Mis pasos, lentos y cansinos me llevaron a la pequeña repisa que había mandado a poner a modo de altar.

Ahí, como un monumento a él. Estaban mis recuerdos.

En primer lugar la foto de él, que para nada lograba reflejar su belleza total. L o que daría por volverla a ver…

La pequeña imagen la conocía de memoria, conocía cada pliegue y redondez de la foto. Y conocía perfectamente los ojos dorados que ahí veía. Y la hermosa sonrisa que dibujaba aquel ángel.

Apreté el botón de encendido de la pequeña reproductora que había al lado de la foto, y enseguida sonó la melodía que él me había compuesto, la música que tanto amaba. Mi mente vago a momentos dulces, a momentos donde los él estaba aquí, en esta habitación junto a mí. Abrazándome, haciéndome sentir refugiada, segura y feliz mientras lo oía tararear, una y otra vez es misma melodía para mí, solo para mí.

Tome entre mis manos blancas y llenas de arrugas, con manchas de vejes su cazadora, acercándola a mi rostro. Era increíble que a pesar de los años, de las lágrimas derramadas sobre la tela, aun tuviera ese dulce aroma a él. Edward…

Me deje llorar, no pude evitar hacerlo. Quería derramar lagrimas por él, y sabia, que no importaba cuantas mancharan mi rostro. Nunca derramaría las suficientes para honrar su belleza.

-Edward- murmure con voz ronca. Y me deje llevar por los recuerdos más dolorosos. Los que acaban con mi sueño durante las noches. Los que me hacían preguntarme por que seguía respirando. ¿Cómo podía un cuerpo sin corazón existir?

_Corría, el aire frio quemándome los pulmones. Mis músculos exigiéndome descanso. Pero no le di importancia, yo solo quería llegar a él._

_Nunca en toda mi corta vida había tenido tanto miedo, ni siquiera cuando corría hacia la muerte segura, cuando sabía que iba abrazarla. Era extraño recordar que cuando aquel cazador me había encerrado, asegurándose de mi muerte. Yo apenas había pensado en mí. En mi miedo a la muerte._

_No, aquello no era nada comparado con lo que hacia mi cuerpo temblar de miedo; pero es que tenía que llegar, tenía que llegar a él. No podía pensar más que en llegar a él._

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo desee que él pudiera leer mis pensamientos. Que pudiera escucharme, no me importaría con tal de que con eso, el estuviera a salvo._

_En alguna parte el reloj sonó Retumbando en mi pecho al ritmo de los latidos. No, no por favor. Pensé, Edward por favor… Recuerdo haber corrido entre la gente, empujarla. El agua fría de aquella fuente. El viento helado picando mi piel._

_No me importaba nada más que llegar, llegar a él. Aunque una parte de mi agradecía que el lugar estuviera repleto de vampiros sedientos de sangre. Si fallaba en esto no tardaría mucho en unirme a él._

_Sabía que Alice estaba por ahí, intento cumplir la misma misión que yo, pero sabia –ella lo había dejado muy claro- que era mi responsabilidad. Pero ¿Cómo podría yo, una débil humana, salvar a aquel hermoso dios? me preguntaba mientras odiaba mis piernas, demasiado lentas por mi y les exigía a ser más rápida._

_Era como esos sueños donde no importaba que tan rápido corrieras, parecía que todo iba lento. Pero a diferencia del sueño sabía que era realidad y eso era lo más frustrante de todo._

_Entre todas las personas, entre todo el alborota al fin alcance a divisar aquel callejón y ahí, la figura que jamás creí contemplar de nuevo. No deje que su belleza me deslumbrara esta vez, no cuando de eso dependía su existencia en este mundo. Un mundo que no valía nada si él no estaba._

_Comencé mi carrera_

_-¡Edward!-grite, desgarrando mi garganta. Pero el no me miro, lentamente lo vi acercarse a la boca del callejón, acercándose cada vez a la línea solar que limitaba su vida. -¡Edward, no!- volví a gritar, pero era inútil._

_Todo mi cuerpo se tenso y quiso forzarme a detenerme cuando divise aquellas siluetas. Aquellas capuchas caminando con disimulo. Había muchas como esas en ese lugar, pero aquellas hicieron mi piel temblar, la advertencia de supervivencia que me decía que atrás de aquellas capuchas se encontraba la muerte. Pero no era mi muerte de lo que mi instinto me preveía, si no de la muerte del ser, centro de mi existencia._

_Una vez más odie ser humana. Demasiado lenta para su propia seguridad._

_-¡No!- grite cuando vi a aquellos seres tomarlo del brazo y dirigirlo a lo más hondo del callejón-¡No, déjenlo!-exigí, mientras mis piernas seguían sus pasos._

_Divisiva el callejón a unos dos metros de mi, cuando vi para mi tormento, como lo destrozaban. _

_Brazos, piernas. Todo sin demora_

_-¡Edward!-grite con el brazo extendido, pero ya mi cuerpo no respondía. Vi con horror como el por fin miraba hacia mí, y su rostro era iluminado por una sonrisa. Pero no le pude responder a aquella sonrisa. Yo me congele con las lágrimas cediendo en mi rostro. ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo no respondía? _

_-Te Amo, Bella- lo oí llamarme. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué lo decía? Las lágrimas empeoraron con aquellas palabras_

_Caí de rodillas mientras que veía como le prendían en llamas, y luego lo dejaban arder, alejándose de ahí. Sin remordimiento por el delito de haber matado a un ángel. Mi ángel._

_-Edward…- grite de nuevo. Ni siquiera me moleste en ver quien estaba a mí alrededor y quien me observaba. No me moleste en nada más que en las llamas que excretaban un humo morado y un olor extravagante. Donde minutos antes había estado el, donde había desaparecido la razón de mi existir._

_Sentí una mano fría sobre mi hombro, y me sentí feliz. Ellos venían a reunirme con él, pero en lugar de acabar con lo que se expandía con la existencia más cruel de mi vida. Sentí como los brazos fríos y duros me rodeaban al tiempo que unos sollozos se extendían en mi oído. Alice._

_-Bella, lo siento…cuanto lo siento- sollozaba, sin lagrimas- Oh, Edward que estupido eres…Edward…Edward…- murmuraba- es mi culpa, es mi culpa- yo no era consciente de nada salvo de las lagrimas y como el hueco en mi ser se hondaba mas. Sentía las llamas en mi interior, sentía mi muerte en mi interior. Sentía como mi alma se escapaba con él._

_Saber que estaba vivo y sin amarme. Era mejor que saberle muerto y amándome…hasta el último segundo. Era mi culpa, por haber querido amar a tan perfecto ser, era mi culpa por ser una débil humana. Era mi culpa que aquel dios griego hubiera encontrado la muerte. ¿Por qué seguía viva? ¿Por qué dejaban que alguien como yo osaran respirar aun? ¿Dónde estaban aquellos que se lo habían llevado a un lugar donde nunca regresaría? ¿Por qué no me unían a él?_

_-Alice…el no pudo…el no…- murmure al fin, sus pequeños pero firmes brazos me aferraron más aun_

_-Bella, el se fue…él se…oh, Edward…regresa- murmuro, poniendo en voz alta mi pensamiento. Quería que regresara, quería que se quedara conmigo. Y yo me pegaría a el así el no quisiera, pero él quería…lo sabía. Lo sabía demasiado tarde._

_-No, Alice, el no se fue- dije, negándome a creer_

_-Bella…El, el ya no está-_

_-¡No Alice! No digas eso- grite-No mientas…no me digas que el se fue…el no pudo…el no…- pero el rastro de llamas y el humo seguían ahí. Quería despertar, quería despertar, aun si despertando seguía como hace seis meses, muerta en vida. Era mejor que saber…que el… _

_Trate de soltarme de su agarre, patalee como loca, pero ella no me soltó y podía escuchar sus sollozos mas fuerte mientras me pedía que me tranquilizara_

_-NO ALICE, NO- grite-NO PUEDO..NO CUANDO EL…- No supe si aquel desplante causo algún amago de interés a la gente. No me importaba._

_-Bella, tenemos que irnos- dijo ella- Ellos van a regresar- ¡Perfecto! Entonces por fin podrían terminar con su tarea y eliminarme por igual. Unirme a él._

_Pero Alice era más fuerte. Me arrastro._

_-Déjame algo de él,…Quiero algo de el- le murmure cuando al fin logro levantarme- Me miro con la mirada rota. Era la primera vez que la veía y note el dolor y la frustración en sus ojos. Claro, a ella también le dolía, se trataba del que por mucho había obrado como su hermano. Pero mi dolor era diferente. Hablábamos del centro de mi existencia. La diferencia era mucha._

_Vi como en sus ojos empezaba a nacer la negación_

_-Por favor, Alice, por favor- agacho la mirada, suspiro. Y tan rápido que apenas lo note se alejo de mí, y cuando me di cuenta tenía un pequeño frasco, en sus manos. Mi garganta quemo, sabiendo lo que había ahí. Sabiendo que ahí era todo lo que quedaba de él. Las lágrimas se desbordaron y me deje caer en brazos de Alice. Ni siquiera note cuando al fin me saco de ahí_

_No fui consciente de nada, más que de las lágrimas que se desbordaban de una fuente inagotable. El se había ido..._

Llore otra vez, dolía como nunca. No importaba cuanto pasara, siempre iba a doler.

Todo después se volvió una noche negra sin estrellas.

Acaricie levemente la fina cerámica donde lo resguardaba. Ahí, estaba el. Siempre a mi lado.

Cuando regrese todo fue peor. Ver a los Cullen, su dolor; Rosalie arrepentida, pidiéndome perdón, sintiéndose culpable como nunca. Ella fue una de las que más me sostuvo esos años.

Desde luego, Charlie se enojo conmigo, pero cuando se entero del terrible "accidente" no pudo decir más. De hecho, jamás me volvió a molestar por mi actitud tan abandonada.

Me siento culpable por él, siempre quiso lo mejor para mi, siempre quiso que lo superara pero incluso el sabia que ahora era más imposible que nunca. Recuerdo la discusión con el

_-Bella, esto no puede seguir así. El se fue, déjalo ir- mi garganta se cerro, habían pasado más de dos años de aquello. Y la única razón por la que seguía viviendo era porque los Cullen me lo pedían. Alice se habia vuelto mi fiel sombra junto con Jasper, y aunque dolía verlos cerca, ver su dolor. Era mundanamente egoísta y se los permitía. Necesitaba todo lo que me uniera a el._

_Alice se había inscrito –y me había inscrito- a la universidad de Darthmouth, ella me obligaba a seguir con la vida, y cada vez que me negaba sacaba la carta que hería mi corazón aun mas "Edward lo hubiera querido así, Bella" repetía, y yo me volvía una títere de su ser._

_Aquellas vacaciones las estaba pasando en casa de Charlie, con Alice cerca de mí. Y Rosalie por los alrededores. Esme, bueno, ella era la que más me dolía verle. Su dolor era tan comparativo al mío que no era capaz, era como ver un reflejo de mí. Pero ellos eran todo lo que me quedaban, ¿Jacob? Bueno, después de la muerte de Edward, ni el sol más radiante logro sacarme de las sombras, porque me negaba a salir. El amor infinito que sentía por mi ángel eclipsaba todo eso, y después el se había rendido ante los intentos de salvarme…me había dejado a la deriva. "Atada a un vampiro muerto" como él decía en sus momentos de enojo. Y para mi dolor, hasta la misma Victoria se había rendido de darme caza, cuando se entero de que Edward había muerto. Simplemente se fue, dejándome con el terrible dolor en mi pecho._

_-Papá, déjalo- le pedí, ya no queriendo seguir con lo mismo_

_-No, Bella. Es que ya ha pasado dos años y tu…- no termino la frase- Además, el te había dejado desde antes. No entiendo porque-_

_-¡Porque él creía que no era adecuado para mí!-grite, ya cansada y las lagrimas corriendo en mis mejillas-Porque Edward pensaba…que no era adecuado para mi…por eso, papá.- Charlie se encogió ante mis palabras y durante un momento no dijo nada, hasta que suspiro_

_-Ese fue un error, si. Pero hija, aun así deberías-_

_-¿Tu dejaste ir a Reneé?- le dije con voz dura. Charlie me desvió la mirada_

_-Bella, no es lo mismo…-_

_-Desde luego que no- dije tajante- Al menos tu sabes que es feliz en algún lado…aunque tu sigas amándola…En cambio yo…-Ninguno de los dos dijo mas, desde entonces Charlie me dejo en paz con respecto al tema de Edward. Me sentí mal por decirle aquellas palabras, pero fue inevitable._

Después de eso, el paso de la vida fue inevitable. Convertirme en vampiro dejo de ser una opción, de hecho ahora la idea me parecía aterradora. No podía esperar a morir, y pensar que nunca lo haría. Una eternidad sin Edward era horrible.

Aun así los Cullen permanecieron a mi lado, siendo mi apoyo y mi razón de seguir adelante. Viví mi vida, pero me negué a casarme, aunque después de todo, la única persona con la que pude haber pensado esa opción, la había alejado de mi.

Regrese a Forks después de la universidad y me convertí en la loca maestra de literatura. La hija del policía que seguía llorando por la muerte de su amor de la prepa.

Algunos me tenían lastima, otros simplemente me veían como una loca excéntrica, y yo, yo me limite a seguir siendo una muñeca, desmadejada y rota. ¿Qué otra cosa te podía dejar un amor verdadero que se iba? Cuando el amor más puro del mundo te toca, tienes que aceptarlo, aun con sus altos y bajos.

-Bella, cariño. Tienes que descansar- murmuro una voz que conocía bien

-Estoy bien, Alice. No te preocupes- le dije girando a verla, con una media sonrisa. Medias sonrisas eran todo lo que podía dar, y eso solo a ellos.

Ella estaba plantada en el marco de la puerta, con la misma imagen perfecta de hace 50 años. Alice se había convertido en mi fiel compañera y enfermera en los últimos años en que mi salud se deterioraba. Más aun cuando Charlie se fue, al igual que Reneé y Phil. Toda la familia que me quedaba eran ellos, solo que faltaba el miembro más importante.

Ella se acerco a mí, con su paso tan parecido al de una bailarina. Me tomo por el codo y me llevo a la silla donde una vez el yo había visto a Edward, cuando desperté sabiendo que se había quedado a mi lado.

Desde luego, Alice nunca se había presentado a Charlie después de un tiempo, y por Forks nadie sabía de su regreso por un tiempo. Aunque ahora ella figuraba ser la nieta de ella misma.

-Alice, tengo frío- le murmure, ella se acerco a mi pequeño altar y me trajo la cazadora de él, sabiendo que era lo único que podía traer calor a mi muerto corazón. Esa y otras cosas ellos me habían cedido de él, no les importo, sabían que era lo que él quería. Y de ser contrario yo hubiera luchado por tener todo lo que me recordara él.

Alice se dedico a acariciar mi cabello, ahora blando por los años.

-Lo extraño, Alice- le murmure. Ella me miro con ojos dolidos. Sabía que Alice también lo extrañaba, todos los hacían, pero ellos aun tenían a su pareja y se dedicaban a seguir su existencia.

-Yo también, Bella, yo también- dijo mientras se perdía en la pálida luz que se colaba por la ventana, mientras seguía acariciándome con gesto ausente, seguro recordando su tiempo atrás, donde su hermano estaba a su lado

-No tienes que preocuparte, Alice. Estaré bien-murmure, ya sintiéndome cansada. Ella me observo con sorpresa, pero hasta ella sabía lo que yo sabía. Mi muerte estaba aquí.

-Yo…lo siento Bella, si yo hubiera-

-Existen muchos hubieras, Alice. Pero ninguno que componga lo roto-

-Pero se supone que por eso tengo un don, por eso…-

-Pero hay muchas cosas que pudieron ser diferente: si el no se hubiera ido, si Rosalie no hubiera hecho esa llamada, si yo no me hubiera lanzado al acantilado. Si no me hubiera enamorado de el…- termine más que dolida, tal vez todo hubiera sido diferente si simplemente me hubiera abstenido a cruzarme en su camino. Alice me miro con gesto molesto

-No digas eso, Bella. Para Edward fuiste una luz en su camino. El no estaría feliz de que te fueras-

-Lo sé, lo sé…-guardamos silencio, pensativas.-Alice…- dije extendiéndome mi mano, ella entendió enseguida, se dirigió de nuevo a mi pequeño altar y tomo la pequeña urna que había, hasta pude notar que temblaba un poco, ella sabía lo que había ahí, y le dolía. Me la tendió y yo la abrace como si de eso dependiera mi vida.

El dolor se colmo y mancho mi rostro de más lágrimas mientras hacia un gesto de agradecimiento a mi pequeña casi hermana. Ella solo me sonrió. De pronto sentí una oleada de calma y supe quien había llegado, mi otro hermano. Mire hacia la puerta y ahí estaba el, con gesto tranquilo.

Jasper y yo nos habíamos hecho muy unidos también, el se la pasaba sosteniéndome y dándome calma en mis momentos donde la cordura me abandonaba. Le sonreí y el me respondió con el mismo gesto

-Pronto podrás descansar de eso-

-Nunca me ha importado, Bella- dijo mientras entraba, seguido de los demás Cullen. Esme fue la que se acerco a mí y se sentó en el suelo recargándose en mis rodillas.

-Mi niña, mi hija- murmuro, ella sentía un terrible dolor, había perdido ya a un hijo y ahora me perdía a mí, su otra hija.

-Estaré bien- dije-los voy a extrañar a todos- murmure. Rosalie se acerco y me tomo de la mano, ella ahora se sentía más dolida, nunca quiso que yo me convirtiera en vampiro, y me había dado sus motivos, pero ahora le dolía verme morir como humana. Le dolía que por su egoísmo yo muriera triste, sin haber vivido una vida bien. Pero una vida bien no era nada sin el.

-Lo siento, Bella- murmuro de nuevo

-Te extrañare, Rose- le dije, y ella asintió con un gimoteo mientras Emmett la abrazaba- A todos, los voy a extrañar-

-Y nosotros a ti, hija- murmuro Carlisle dándole voz a todos

-Cuídense mucho. Vivan la vida que ni el ni yo pudimos…sean felices-

-Tu pudiste vivir esa vida- murmuro Rose, la mire sonriente. Se que no lo decía a mal, era el dolor hablando por ella

-Lo se Rose, pero para mi, ninguna vida era vida sin el. Cuando Edward murió, yo también. Son efectos del amor.-

-El no lo hubiera querido así- insistió

-Lo se, lo se- repetí- Pero me esforcé lo mas que pude…-cerré los ojos, sintiéndome cansada de pronto. La dulce y pequeña mano de Alice me acaricio.

-Te quiero, Bella- murmuro

-y yo a ti, Alice- sonreí- a Todos, cuídense por mi- suspire, dejándome llevar por el sueño. Sintiendo a todo lo que tenia de familia ahí conmigo, incluso sentí el peso de la urna de Edward en mi pecho y la calidez de su cazadora. Era hora de regresar al vacio, que mi cuerpo alcanzara mi alma. Cerré los ojos para nunca mas abrirlos…

_La luz era cegadora, el sol resplandeciente como nunca lo había visto. Y estaba en el prado, aquel hermoso lugar que tan bien conocía. Las flores llenaban el lugar y el agua del riachuelo era música para mí. Bueno, no era de extrañar que parara aquí, esto era lo mas cercano al paraíso que alguna vez he conocido. Donde el y yo descubrimos nuestros sentimientos, donde empecé a conocer la palabra felicidad y amor. _

_Ojala nunca hubiésemos salido de aquí, tal vez, perdidos para el mundo, todo hubiera sido mejor._

_Una fría brisa meció mis cabellos, y acaricie mi rostro. Era extraño que ya no me sintiera cansada, y no estuviera encorvada por la edad. Mire mis manos, suaves y tersas otra vez. Camine hacia el riachuelo para verme reflejada en este, era otra vez la Bella adolecente…la Bella que había sido feliz. Solo que faltaba el foco de mi felicidad._

_-Bella- llamo una voz, una voz que a pesar de los años reconocí. Me gire y ahí estaba el, en todo su esplendor, con su piel centellante, con su sonrisa iluminando mi corazón, y es que el era mi corazón._

_-Ed…Ward- murmure_

_-Bella- me abrió los brazos y yo corrí como desesperada a ellos, con las lagrimas de nuevo bañando mi rostro, pero estas lagrimas sabían diferente a las amargas que había probado durante mas de 50 años, estas lagrimas eran de felicidad. _

_Su piel era calida ahora para mi, y me abrazo protegiéndome en sus fuertes brazos. Era extraño, era calido…pero seguía siendo vampiro. Era algo de humano y de vampiro._

_-Oh, Edward, Edward- gimotee mientras lo abrazaba, el me abrazo mas fuerte mientras me acariciaba el cabello_

_-Shii, Bella, ya paso. Todo paso. Estoy aquí, contigo, por siempre y para siempre- canto en mi oído_

_-Edward, Edward…Te amo, tanto…te extrañe tanto-_

_-Y yo a ti amor, y yo a ti…te he esperado durante mucho tiempo- _

_-Cruel de mi que hice esperar te. Lo siento-_

_-No Bella, no importa. Lo importante es que estamos juntos. Perdóname a mi por alejarme, si no me hubiera…lo siento tanto Bella- me abrazo, menee la cabeza_

_-Pero ahora estamos juntos, juntos en nuestro cielo-_

_-Si, juntos en nuestro paraíso-murmuro, me separo de el y me observo, con ojos esos ojos dorados que tanto extrañaba llenos de amor y entrega. Acerco su rostro al mío y beso las lagrimas_

_-Te amo, Bella-_

_-Y yo a ti, Edward- y sus labios se unieron a los míos, dejándome probar ese dulce cáliz que tanto había añorado, sus labios eran más dulces de lo que recordaba, su aliento mas embriagador de lo que pensaba. Y yo era una fiel sedienta. Rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el me abrazo por la cintura, acercándome más a el. Aun aquí nuestros cuerpos se fundían perfectamente. En un beso que nunca habia dado con suficiente entrega antes, y que por fin era dado._

_Un beso que marcaba el fin de un vida desolada, y el inicio de una eternidad. En mi cielo, en donde estaba el. Porque después de todo no importaba; mi muerte, su muerte. No importaba quien fuera, si uno se iba…el otro también. Pero ya aquí nada importaba. No aquí, aquí solo estaba el…mi cielo. _


End file.
